Talk:Breeders Guide by Urat
Questions to the Author What are you ideas on [[Vomp Carrot]] versus [[Carrot Paste]] in the chick stage of development? The carrot paste cost 3x as much as the vomp carrot in chocobucks and you can also feed at most 2 to the chick. Wouldn't this imply that carrot paste should be valued higher than vomp carrots? --[[User:Lord0din69|Lord0din69]] 17:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Though I do find Carrot Paste does give an ever so slight increase to the rate of stat increase rate (approximately 1.5 times faster), I also find the high cost is not worth it. Thus, I highly recommend vomp carrots, unless you have tonnes of cash you're willing to give up, I'd strongly suggest to ''not'' use these. --[[User:Urat|Urat]] 01:56, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Upon hatching under the Racer plan, how are you able to feed your chick 3 Vomp Carrots? Mine never seems to have an appetite for more than 2 and almost always is neither hungry nor full the next day, and if you overfeed it I read that the food effects don't take place. Just trying to understand your guide better, thanks. --[[User:Cerodero|Cerodero]] 07:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I currently have a chocobo that i got out of ISNM (Shadows of the mind) As of day 9 endurance was the first to level up, and then str. It's day 14? (checked it earlier and can't remember) and both the stats are the same, The first day i fed it Carrot Paste, after that it's been 2x vomp or 2x vomp 1x zegham (did this for 3 days and decided to stop, i wanted to level up discernment. Often, i have gotten the "high spirits", so far i've gotten it 3x and have yet to do feed it any worm, it also hasn't gotten sick yet either. Hatched it with max affection, walk it 3x daily, and watch over it until the bar is depleted. Also, im looking for another chocobo on Ramuh that has gallop and try to do the Kamp kweh in hopes of getting it to learn gallop from that. Any suggestions? -Anesti22 of Ramuh 02-12-2009. Questions / Discussion Regarding Color Breeding: color inheritance, results I've taken my yellow chocobo, LadyLuna, (female) which I've raised from the [[Chocobo on the Loose!|quested egg]] with another person's blue chocobo, DreamOne, (male) which he bred with a blue and black chocobo. The stats on the chocobos are LadyLuna (SS,B,F,F), DreamOne(SS,SS,F,F) and neither had any abilities. I went to [[Upper Jeuno]] to get the egg and chose the [[VCS Honeymoon Ticket|Sports plan]]. The Sports plan increases the chance that a chick with high endurance will be born. Also, it increases the chance that the male chocobo's traits will be inherited. So, I got the egg, its warm level was "a little warm to touch". When it hatched, I've named it right away as LunaDream (female). It had "regard you as its parent" affection rate, and had nothing else special about it. I've raised it on a diet of carrot paste, but messed up a bit because I was feeding it 1 instead of 2 sometimes. Sometimes it gets completely full after one, probably because of newborns. After two days the dominate trait became endurance. I've avoided taking it for too many short walk for the time being because there were theories that it reduces strength. The first stat to level up was endurance, which makes sense because of the sports plan, to "Substandard" (grade E). Next was of course strength to level up. When it reached 'Adolescent' stage it had the stats of (E,E,F,F) and I've kept the affection up all the time at level 8 "regard you as its parent" or higher. Color of the chocobo, LunaDream, is blue. --[[User:Lord0din69|Lord0din69]] 18:42, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I don't quite know if this is a question, or just statement of fact, and whether or not it is saying that my theory is correct or wrong. I'll ask that anyone who is willing please use the template below to show the stats of their birds, in the hopes of aiding my studies. I'll use LunaDream as an example afterwards. --[[User:Urat|Urat]] 01:41, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I was just posting results, wasn't saying any theory was right or wrong. --[[User:Lord0din69|Lord0din69]] 00:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Information Gathering If you wish to aid us in the refining of theories over chocobo raising, please use the template below to show us your birds stats so we can use it in our research. Simply Copy/Paste it below and fill in the blanks. ChocoboName Mother: ____________ *Stats - __-__-__-__ *Color - ____ *Abilities - _____, _____ Father: ____________ *Stats - __-__-__-__ *Color - ____ *Abilities - _____, _____ Date Plan - _____________ Egg Warmth - ____________ Average Affection - _____ Adolescent *Stats - __-__-__-__ *Affection - ____________ *Temper - _______________ Final Color = ___________ Example: LunaDream Mother: LadyLuna *Stats - SS-B-F-F *Color - Yellow *Abilities - None Father: DreamOne *Stats - SS-SS-F-F *Color - Blue *Abilities - None Date Plan - Sports Egg Warmth - Little Warm Average Affection - SS Adolescent *Stats - E-E-F-F *Affection - SS *Temper - ???? Final Color = Blue, Female FinalFury Egg Obtained from: ISNM3000 Jade Sepulcher Parents: None Egg Warmth - Some what warm to touch Average Affection - C Adolescent - Dated Vana'diel 12/19/1052 Iceday (Earth Dec. 22, 2008) *Stats - F-F-E-E *Affection - B *Temper - "It is quite sensitive making it good with people." Final Color = Red, Male PapaFirecracker Egg Obtained from: ISNM3000 Jade Sepulcher Parents: None Egg Warmth - Some what warm to touch Average Affection - SS Adolescent - Dated Vana'diel 6/20/1067 Earthsday Waning Gibbous (64%) (Earth Feb. 25, 2009) *Stats - F-F-E-D *Affection - SS *Temper - "It has a rather enigmatic personality, making it difficult to know what the animal is thinking." Final Color = Red, Male SwiftFatty Egg Obtained from: ISNM3000 Jade Sepulcher Parents: None Egg Warmth - Some what warm to touch Average Affection - SS Adolescent - *Stats - F-F-E-D *Affection - SS *Temper - "It has a rather enigmatic personality, making it difficult to know what the animal is thinking." Final Color = Red, Male SwiftFatty Egg Obtained from: ISNM3000 Jade Sepulcher Parents: None Egg Warmth - Some what warm to touch Average Affection - SS Adolescent - *Stats - E-E-F-F *Affection - SS *Temper - "It is a very patient chocobo, making it ideal for carrying goods." Final Color = Blue, Male Discussion Regarding ____